


Свобода

by Givsen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она сидит на подоконнике и болтает ножками, свесив их на улицу. Знакомая незнакомка, гостья из воспоминаний. Тётенька с крылышками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свобода

      В больнице тихо-тихо. Лишь лампы дневного света чуть потрескивают. Некоторые из них перегорели и теперь «моргают», вызывая головную боль.  
      По коридорам уже никто не ходит — глубокая ночь накрывает здание своим покрывалом и убаюкивает и пациентов, и персонал, который, в принципе, не должен спать.  
      Только кого это волнует?   
      В одной из палат на кровати сидит светловолосый мальчик и хмурится, глядя в сторону окна. У него скверный характер, у этого мальчика, поэтому с ним никто не дружит.  
      Практически никто.   
      Один друг у него всё-таки есть — девушка, которая сидит сейчас на подоконнике и болтает ногами, свесив их на улицу. У неё яркие волосы красного цвета, настолько длинные, что касаются пола, колючие тёмно-серые глаза и заразительная улыбка, с которой она иногда оборачивается к нему.   
      Однако вовсе не присутствие постороннего человека в палате смущает мальчика, а то, что у девушки есть крылья. Белоснежные, блестящие в лунном свете. Крылья с перьями.  
      Девушка приходит к нему каждую ночь и садится на подоконник. Она разговаривает с ним, и у неё такой знакомый голос, что голова начинает болеть от попыток вспомнить, но каждый раз — безуспешно.  
      Её улыбка, её голос и вообще она вся остаётся незнакомой, как бы мальчик ни старался.  
      — Наруто, — зовёт она тихо-тихо и почему-то смеётся.  
      Он недоумённо смотрит на неё. Он хочет отвернуться, но не может отвести глаз, ведь девушка невероятно красивая. Как ангел.   
      Старая нянечка, которая приходит три раза в неделю, рассказывала ему когда-то об ангелах. Она говорила, что они ослепительно красивы, очень добры и… если человек видит ангела, значит, он скоро уйдёт с ним. На небеса. Поэтому Наруто старательно отворачивается и делает вид, что её тут нет. Он не хочет на небеса. Что ему там делать?  
      — Наруто, — шепчет девушка у самого уха и снова смеётся, когда он вздрагивает и быстро отползает на другой конец кровати, в ужасе глядя на её лицо. — Почему ты боишься меня, Наруто?  
      — Потому что ты не существуешь, — нехотя бурчит тот и отворачивается, напряжённо сопя.  
      — Не существую? — изумлённо моргнув, переспрашивает девушка и заливается хохотом. — Вот ты глупый! Я же тут. Вот. — Она протягивает руку. — Потрогай, чтобы убедиться.  
      Несколько мгновений Наруто мешкает, а затем тянется к её руке и касается маленькими мягкими пальцами ладони. Кожа у неё сухая и прохладная, как у всех взрослых. Вернее, Наруто думает, что наверняка у всех взрослых такая вот кожа — сухая и прохладная.  
      Настоящая.  
      Его шок трудно передать словами. Он хватается обеими руками за протянутую ладонь и ошеломлённо выдыхает.  
      — Существуешь! — радостно говорит Наруто.  
      — Вот видишь, — мягко улыбаясь, произносит девушка и садится на край кровати.  
      Невесомо, потому что матрас даже не прогибается. Однако Наруто всё равно, ведь девушку можно потрогать — значит, она не дух. Значит, она не заберёт его на небеса, ведь она настоящая.  
      Тётенька с крылышками.  
      Она говорит, что её зовут Кушина. Ещё она говорит, что будет с ним, с Наруто, до рассвета, а потом уйдёт по делам, но завтра обязательно вернётся вновь, потому что хочет с ним повидаться.  
      И на следующую ночь — тоже.  
      Наруто засыпает в её руках, положив голову на плечо. И улыбается во сне. По-детски радостно и безмятежно. Не видя, как Кушина, прижимая его к груди, плачет.  
      Вы думаете, ангельские слёзы похожи на золото или жемчуг?  
      Это неправда.  
      Ангелы плачут так же, как люди. Только слёзы их совсем не солёные. Они похожи на росу. Поэтому их никто не видит — просто не замечают.  
  
      ***  
  
      На следующую ночь Кушина приходит снова. Она садится на край кровати и распахивает объятия, тепло улыбаясь. И Наруто, всё ещё недоверчиво косясь, подползает к ближе. Лишь почувствовав тепло, он расслабляется и спокойно устраивается удобнее, слушая её тихий смех из-за его возни.   
      Заметив что-то необычное, Наруто перестаёт копошиться и во все глаза смотрит на чёрное перо в белоснежных крыльях, которое смотрится так, словно его кто-то тщательно выкрасил.  
      — Что это? — спрашивает он, дотрагиваясь до смоляной черноты пера и поражаясь, насколько оно, оказывается, жёсткое.  
      Он перемещает ладонь на остальные перья, но они оказываются мягкими и пушистыми.  
      А чёрное остаётся жёстким.  
      — Ах это… — Кушина вздрагивает и поспешно прячет его, смыкая крылья за спиной. — Просто неудачная шутка.  
      — Ты должна наказать шутника, — важно говорит Наруто и мгновенно забывает об этом.  
      Кушина увлекает его сказками о великих путешествиях и сильных рыцарях. О драконах и принцессах. О ведьмах и колдунах, которые творят зло. И Наруто постепенно засыпает, убаюканный её голосом.  
      Кушина осторожно выскальзывает из кровати, укрыв его одеялом. Она подходит к окну и, расправив крылья, долго-долго смотрит на чёрное перо, неряшливой кляксой выделяющееся на яркой белизне. Затем она со злостью вырывает его и выкидывает на улицу. Однако до земли перо не долетает, рассыпавшись зловонным пеплом.  
      Кушина вытирает щёки и вновь оглядывается на Наруто.   
      «Ты не должна».  
      — Я знаю.  
      «Мы сможем это перенести».  
      — Ты — да. А я слабая.  
      «Неправда. Ты сильная! Ты нужна ему».  
      — И ты ему тоже нужен. Наш мальчик очень одинок.  
      «Я и так с ним. Внутри него. Ты же знаешь».  
      — Знаю. От этого ещё больнее.  
      «Не делай этого, пожалуйста!»  
      — Прости… Просто прости, ладно? Я освобожу вас обоих!  
      «Кушина!»  
      Едва слышно хлопает створка окна.   
      В палате больше никого нет.  
  
      ***  
  
      Кушина приходит каждую ночь. Она садится на кровать, обнимает Наруто и рассказывает сказки. Иногда она начинает с ним играть, щекоча бока и смеясь в голос. Ещё реже она поёт. Тогда Наруто замирает и боится дышать. И от звука её голоса даже головные боли ненадолго отступают.  
      Кушина никогда не спрашивает про его болезнь, хотя она наверняка в курсе.  
      — Ты заберёшь меня на небеса? — спрашивает Наруто однажды.  
      — Что? — удивляется Кушина и смеётся, чуть запрокинув голову. — Зачем тебе туда? Что там делать?  
      — Вот и я думаю, что там делать, — бурчит Наруто и косится на несколько чёрных перьев, которые уже невозможно скрыть.  
      Он давно замечает, что мягкие крылья его ночной гостьи постепенно чернеют. Однако не спрашивает — почему. Она же не спрашивает, почему он в больнице.  
      Наруто боится, что после этого вопроса она больше не придёт. Исчезнет, оставив его совсем одного. Поэтому он молчит, замечая эти изменения. И каждую ночь ждёт её возвращения.  
      Наруто также молчит о том, что головные боли становятся сильнее, вытесняя мысли и заставляя скулить, сжимаясь на кровати в крохотный комок. Он не говорит, что лекарства больше не помогают, что врачи уже отводят взгляды, а нянечка плачет, стоя у окна. Он молчит, потому что не хочет видеть, как она грустит.   
      Красивая девушка. Красивая, как ангел. Им ведь не к лицу грустить.  
      И Наруто улыбается изо всех сил. Он прижимается к тонкой фигурке, с головой зарывается в распущенные огненные волосы и греется в их тепле.  
      — Они красные. Красный — это огонь. Огонь — это тепло, — однажды говорит он. — Всё просто!  
      — Ты прав, — смеётся Кушина в ответ. — Всё действительно так просто.  
      Она смеётся, но её крылья всё чернее и чернее. Будто что-то неведомое поглощает доброту и силу, заменяя их на что-то иное.  
      Наруто смотрит на это, но всё равно молчит.  
      Лишь однажды, когда белых перьев остаётся так мало, что хватает пальцев одной руки, чтобы пересчитать их, он спрашивает, глядя в тёмно-серые глаза:  
      — Ты больше не ангел?  
      Кушина вздрагивает и растягивает губы. Она качает головой, будто отрицая это, но в то же время нет. И не отвечает.  
      Когда головные боли становятся такими сильными, что невозможно встать с кровати, Наруто всё равно старается весело улыбаться, встречая свою гостью. И Кушина улыбается ему в ответ. Она делает вид, что не замечает, как наполняются слезами его глаза от особо сильных приступов.   
      Единственное перо ярким белым пятном выделяется в черноте, окутавшей её крылья.  
      Наруто смотрит на него, отвлекаясь от своей боли. Смотрит долго, а потом закрывает глаза и шумно вздыхает.  
      — Осталось одно перо, — говорит он. — Одно. И я один. Это ведь значит, что мы похожи?  
      Наруто открывает глаза, но сразу же закрывает их — слишком больно. Поэтому он не видит, как кривятся губы Кушины, как несколько слезинок быстро-быстро скользят по её щекам и прячутся в распущенных огненно-рыжих волосах. Будто огонь их сушит на лету.  
      Наруто чувствует, как в его ладонь ложится что-то мягкое и невесомое. Он автоматически сжимает неожиданный подарок и с удивлением узнаёт — перо. То самое белое перо. Единственное оставшееся.  
      — Теперь вас двое, — говорит Кушина, и голос у неё такой же весёлый, хоть и ощутимо дрожит. — Одно белое перо и один Наруто — теперь вас двое.  
      Он улыбается и едва заметно кивает. На большее сил нет.  
      Кушина прижимает его к своей груди и шепчет на ухо:  
      — Хочешь послушать сказку? Я такую тебе ещё не рассказывала.  
      Наруто молчит. Согласно молчит. И его дыхание становится всё тише. Медленнее.  
      — Однажды жила-была девушка, — шепчет Кушина, поглаживая спутанные светлые волосы. — Девушка, заточённая в собственную жизнь. Она могла попасть куда угодно, быть кем угодно, получать всё, что угодно. Но одного у неё не было никогда — свободы. Были те, кто владел волей девушки, её жизнью. Те, кто распоряжался ею, держа на длинном поводке, позволяя всё и не позволяя практически ничего. Так она и жила — со всеми и без всех. Заточённое в золотую клетку одиночество.  
      Долгое время она не могла смириться с этим, билась, сражалась, пыталась убежать, но каждый раз её возвращали на место. И когда она уже готова была смириться с этим, появился красивый юноша, который протянул ей руку и улыбнулся. Так, как не улыбался ещё никто. Он вырвал её из плена невольной жизни и сказал, что теперь не позволит ей быть одной, потому что у неё теперь есть он, чтобы защитить и уберечь.   
      Впервые в жизни девушка поверила чужим словам, хотя привыкла не полагаться ни на кого. Она полюбила юношу и захотела променять всё — свою бессмертную жизнь, свою вседозволенность на поводке — лишь бы быть с ним рядом.   
      Однако об этом прознали те, кто держал девушку в неволе. Они отказались выполнить её просьбу. Более того — они разлучили девушку и юношу, вселив в него смерть. И, казалось бы, счастье было утеряно навсегда, но они тогда ещё не знали, что девушка носила под сердцем самое драгоценное, что могла только подарить любовь двум пленникам собственной жизни.   
      Она холила и лелеяла этот секрет, ожидая, когда на свет покажется тот, кому она сможет подарить всю свою нерастраченную любовь. Однако и об этом узнали нехорошие люди. Они забрали у девушки её тайну, решив наказать. Они взяли ту же смерть, которая была в теле юноши, и поселили её в ребёнка. Но чего они не могли предугадать — это того, что юноша, умирая, сумел передать ребёнку часть себя вместе с проклятьем. Поэтому смерть не смогла сразу забрать их ребёнка, но всё равно потихоньку высасывала силы, как бы ни старался отец его защитить.  
      Девушка тем временем билась в своей западне, металась и плакала, умоляя отпустить её и позволить быть рядом с сыном. Когда надзирателям это надоело, они отпустили её с условием, что если она будет с ребёнком дольше указанного времени, то сама погибнет, теряя капля за каплей свою бессмертную душу. Однако девушку это не остановило. Её сердце рвалось к самому дорогому человеку на свете, поэтому она, забыв об опасности, стала проводить с ним куда больше времени, чем ей разрешили.   
      И когда от жизни девушки осталась последняя капля, она решилась на отчаянный шаг — подарить эту каплю своему сыну, чтобы излечить его от смерти.   
      Шёпот Кушины стихает. Даже дыхание Наруто, кажется, останавливается.  
      Кушина всхлипывает, закрыв ладонью глаза, и наклоняется к нему, накрыв его иссиня-чёрными крыльями.  
      — Ты больше не один, Наруто.  
      Она плачет. Плачет от радости, потому что сумела найти брешь в безупречном плане тех, кто управляет её судьбой. Она спасла его. Пусть и ценой собственной жизни.  
      Кушина вздрагивает, когда чувствует, как по щеке скользит холодок. Открыв глаза, она видит лицо любимого. Его улыбку и невероятно тёплый взгляд.  
      «Он так похож на тебя».  
      — Нет, — шепчет она, поднимаясь и убирая с умиротворённого лица прилипшие волосы, — он больше похож на тебя.  
      «Внешне — быть может, но несгибаемый характер он точно унаследовал от тебя».  
      — Возможно. — Кушина смотрит на свои руки. Они испаряются пеплом, моментально рассеиваясь в воздухе. — Скажи, Минато, мы когда-нибудь ещё увидимся?  
      «Обязательно. Мы же будем приходить сюда, чтобы навещать нашего сына».  
      — Верно. — Она смотрит на него и улыбается. До тех пор, пока не исчезает полностью.  
      Утром Наруто открывает глаза и изумлённо смотрит в потолок. Боли больше нет, нет даже давящего комка в голове, словно что-то оттуда вынули и выбросили, оставив только невероятную лёгкость и ощущение полной свободы.  
      Он спрыгивает с кровати и удивлённо вертится из стороны в сторону, пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, что теперь не приходится быть осторожным, чтобы не потревожить голову. Это вызывает полную счастья улыбку.   
      Наруто подбегает к окну и распахивает створки, вдыхая полной грудью запах утра и свободы. Он смеётся в полный голос. Так, как не мог смеяться раньше.  
      Лишь потом он обнаруживает на подоконнике небольшой листик, сложенный вдвое. На нём неровными буквами выведены слова: «Ты никогда больше не будешь один». А внизу ещё более корявым почерком приписка: «Свобода!».


End file.
